El Delantal
by NekoAra
Summary: Supuestamente iba a ser un día común y silvestre, aunque terminó siendo un inesperado encuentro. "Aún si odio sus ojos, hay algo en ellos que no puedo dejar de amar".


Otro de mis amados fics perdidos T^T Pero otro más que por suerte tenía en el mail por pervertida de mandarlos a mi gente bonita TwT

Admito que me gusta como quedó ahora. Es...como la tercera vez que lo reescribo. La primera porque fue mi primer lemon y lo escribí, y admito no sabía narrar muy bien o poder las acciones. La segunda vez fue cuando tuve más capacidad, cuando estuve _más canchera_ y lo edité. Y ahora esta, que reescribí bastante al...no basarme, pero sí inspirarme en un fic que leí (ojo, la idea prevalece y conservo el escrito original, digo de basarme **en la forma** de escribir). Aunque no tanto, no puedo escribir como otros porque cada uno es único en ese aspecto n_n Lo que sí es que agregué unas cosas que yo misma me di cuenta faltaban, y reacomodé otro par.

Espero lo disfruten. En estos días veo de subir el MadaIta que tengo que revisar, porque ese sí que está bien escrito xD Un detalle o dos debo ver.

Gracias ;)

**Advertencias: Lemon**. Hidan aparece por lo que hay lenguaje mal sonante xD.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes aparecidos. Yo sólo hice el fanfic ;)

·

·

·

* * *

El día había comenzado tranquilo. Era cálido, perfecto, no era ese calor que rajaba las piedras. La brisa que había podía refrescar una frente húmeda, o simplemente traer algo de aire puro a los pulmones.

Bajo tierra, aquello no se sentía completamente. Akatsuki tenía una de sus bases oculta, subterránea. Al ser provisoria pero que ahora era usada con más frecuencia, debía ser mantenida. Los pocos muebles en la sala principal eran unas mesas de cedro, un par de sillas, tragaluces y alguna que otra antorcha.

—Deidara —habló la serena y tétrica voz del mandamás, de forma autoritaria—, quedas a cargo.

—Pero Líder —rezongó el rubio de cabello largo parado frente a él—, ésta vez es turno de Hidan. ¿No puede esperar que llegue de su misión? —alzó una ceja, molesto— Además, ¡que Zetsu se coma las cosas del suelo, es un bote de basura planta-humano!

—Te estamos oyendo, Deidara —le dicen, con una mirada rígida, ambos Zetsu unidos.

— ¡¿Y a mi qué?! —se exaspera el rubio mirando al par con ojos en blanco. Luego vuelve a mirar a Pain— ¡Por favor, Líder!

—Ya está decidido —responde aún en aquél tono imponente—, **te quedas**.

—Líder mugroso, morfológico, pedazo de basura, escupitajo humano, maricón —bajo, Deidara de las Rocas insulta entre dientes. El Líder lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó mostrando su Rin'negan, más brillante que nunca.

—No, nada, Líder —se rinde el chico con un suspiro derrotado. El mayor lo mira con un rostro de "ya me parecía".

—Bien, ya sabes qué hacer —mira a Zetsu a su lado. El hombre de apariencia planta asiente. Pain mira al lado contrario donde Konan está parada. La chica también asiente—. Nos vamos, Deidara, espero que esté todo como lo espero cuando vuelva —abandona el lugar por la única puerta que había, seguido de Konan con su paso lento y siempre fiel a Pain, mientras que Zetsu desaparece hundiéndose en el suelo. Deidara queda la rabia en la punta de la lengua.

—Malditos aprovechados... —saca una palomita de arcilla y la mira— Conocerás mi arte cuando vuelvas, maldito religioso fanático de un Dios que no existe…

* * *

En un hermoso paisaje con un lago de fondo y una pared de árboles, caminaban tranquilamente dos hombres con capa negra, bordada con nubes rojas…

Uno de ellos era de piel blanca y expresión tranquila, juguetona y burlona a veces. El cabello gris tirando a blanco, por lo que lo apodaron "albino", lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás. Su hoz roja de tres cuchillas cargada en su espalda brillaba con los rayos del sol, dando muy de vez en cuando al rostro de su acompañante. Sus ojos violáceos demostraban la seguridad que se tenía a sí mismo, y el orgullo con el que portaba aquél collar apoyado en su pecho que podía verse gracias a su capa abierta hasta esa sección.

Caminaban sin apuro alguno, cuando de repente al albino le sale una vena en la sien y sus ojos se tornan cómicamente blancos.

— **¡¿Cómo "Dios que no existe"?! ¡Jashin te castigará!** —grita histéricamente el seguidor del Dios de la Masacre Total, haciendo movimientos dramáticos, dejando a su compañero mirándolo con cara de…de nada, Kakuzu pocas veces, por no decir jamás, mostraba sus emociones o intereses si no estaba relacionado con dinero; muchos pensarían que solo respiraba para ello— **¡Jodido transexual, verás la ira de mi Dios, Jashin-sama, caerte encima! ¡Juro por él que morirás!**

El hombre allí presente, Kakuzu, de piel apenas oscura de ojos verdes y esclerótica roja, suspira con cansancio. Si se suponía él era uno de los más poderosos y fuertes de Akatsuki, ¿por qué justamente le había tocado a él ese compañero tan idiota? Ah, sí, porque era el único al que no podría matar por más golpes que le propinase. El tesorero de Akatsuki constantemente tenía el ceño fruncido, y eso sólo se veía gracias a que el turbante le tapaba completamente la cabeza exceptuando los ojos. "Avaro" era su apodo y se lo había dado "cariñosamente" su compañero y la mitad de la organización lo apoyaba.

—Déjate de dramatismo y sigamos, debemos llegar a la cueva para mañana en la mañana —ordena el tesorero mientras continúa caminando.

—Tsk, no me jodas, Kakuzu. Déjame en paz, maldito avaro; déjame maldecir a ese pedazo de puto.

Kakuzu lo toma rápidamente del cuello levantándolo en el aire, mientras el Jashinista se retorcía graciosamente y con expresión, podría decirse, asustada.

—Kaku-chan, no me harás nada, ¿verdad, Kaku-chan? —volviéndose amable y simpático sólo cuando le convenía con el hombre de la Aldea de la Cascada.

El hombre mayor lo suelta y sigue caminando. Hidan cae sentado al suelo, masajeándose el cuello mientras maldecía a su compañero.

—Pedazo de mierda, me las pagarás, tú y el otro maricón —se levanta sacudiendo el polvo de su capa y acomodando su hoz—. ¡Eh! ¡Espérame, Kakuzu!

* * *

—K-Ks…

El rubio estaba parado allí mismo luego de tener que cambiarse para hacer el aseo. Con un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza, una palpitante vena en la frente y un poderoso tic en el ojo. Miraba el propio traje que traía, maldiciendo en sus pensamientos.

"Pedazo de puto, albino de mierda…"

El traje era el típico de mucama moe. Negro con delantal blanco y tiara. Agradeció que las botas ninja no tuviera que cambiarlas por esos ridículos zapatitos negros.

—No permitiré que me humillen así otra vez... ¡¿Aparte por qué demonios uso este traje?! —grita al aire como si alguien lo escuchara. El silencio de ultratumba, formado luego del molesto eco, lo rompe él mismo— Uff, ni modo —de un estante toma un plumero y se pone a desempolvar los pocos muebles allí presentes, pensando. Finalmente, minutos luego, llegó a una pequeña reflección—. Hmmm... el Líder, Konan y la planta están en la aldea de la Lluvia; Kisame salió a una reunión de los espadachines de la niebla que quedan vivos; el idiota de Tobi se creyó lo de la convención de dulces al otro lado del País del Fuego; Hidan y Kakuzu aún están de misión y el bastardo del Uchiha está quién sabe dónde…Nadie notará nada —sonrió y seguido se quitó todo el traje de mucama, volviendo a vestirse con su ropa de siempre, exceptuando la capa y dejándose el delantal—. Si me dejo esto el Líder no sospechará nada por si me llego a manchar con algo —con un suspiro de resignación y cara de pesadez, deja el plumero y toma la escoba para ir hasta las habitaciones de cada akatsuki.

Comenzó primero por la de Hidan que casi siempre era la más desordenada. La cama completamente deshecha, basura por todos lados, todo tirado. ¿Eso en el techo es un pedazo de comida?

—Este lugar es asqueroso… —gruñe con unas ganas impresionantes de matar, o al menos de intentar, al inmortal Jashinista— Hijo de su puta madre… —se adentró en la habitación, y tardó una hora y media en ordenar y limpiar todo. Salió respirando agitadamente. En más de una ocasión debió retener el aliento, y ahora inhalaba el fresco aire que hubiera allí afuera mientras cerraba. El aire tan fresco como una cueva bajo tierra pudiera ofrecer— Al…Al menos me llevó menos, casi siempre me lleva dos o tres horas —habla secándose el sudor de la frente.

La habitación de al lado pertenecía al tesorero. En su habitación no había más que una cama, una mesa de noche con una lámpara de gas sobre ella y nada mas, como todas las demás habitaciones; cada una con su toque personal…y por cada una me refiero a la de Hidan, ya que es el único que tenía más cosas relacionadas con Jashin, el resto siquiera había hecho cambios.

Bueno, volviendo con la habitación de Kakuzu, no le llevo más de veinte minutos ya que no era demasiado sucio en comparación con su compañero.

Continúo con la de Kisame: llevó media hora, porque a contrario de lo que podría pensarse el Hoshigaki era ligeramente sucio.

Dirigiéndose a la habitación que seguía, pasó por la suya propia. Sabía que la mantenía limpia frecuentemente, exceptuando los días en los que sabía a Hidan le tocaría limpiar. En dicho día Deidara era la combinación de Hidan y Tobi respecto a mugre, basura esparcida por todos lados y "sorpresas" vivas entre todo lo tirado. Aquél día Deidara recordó tarde a quién le tocaba la limpieza, por lo que no había hecho un desastre nuclear allí dentro, y se lo auto-agradecía. Sabía que podía ser tan desagradable como quisiera si se lo proponía.

Pasó sin mirar la puerta del Akatsuki de apariencia juvenil. Estaba con llave y sabía que Pain perdonaría aquello, después de todo nadie la usaría hasta no encontrar un reemplazo.

Seguía la de Tobi y eso, por adelantado, provocó una revolución entre la comida de hace pocas horas atrás y los jugos estomacales del pobre rubio, quien ya sufría por su suerte. Un desastre total era aquella habitación. Debió hasta usar pinzas para levantar las cosas del suelo en caso de alguna rata…de las cuáles salieron tres.

—Prefiero mil veces limpiar la habitación de Hidan antes de tocar la habitación de Tobi —miraba completamente shockeado los "perritos"´ que Tobi había recogido escapar por la puerta— "Vomitaré" —pensó, verde del asco. Abandonó rápidamente la habitación en cuanto terminó de limpiar— "Por suerte Zetsu no tiene habitación, y las habitaciones de Konan y Pain tienen candado…no me impresionaría saber que las habitaciones de esos dos es una sola…"

Resignadamente y luego de hacer sonar su espalda, se dirigió a la habitación del ser al que más odiaba en toda la organización. Ese ser que no apreciaba su arte, aquel que lo había hecho entrar en la maldita Akatsuki…pero sin embargo debería agradecerle, gracias a él la determinación en mejorar su arte, con el sólo fin de vencerlo, había sido extremo…Podría vencerlo cuando quisiera, aseguraba para sí mismo el artista.

"¿Y si no limpio ésta?...No, deberé hacerlo, Pain me hará pedazos si no las encuentra limpias todas" suspiró reasignado y entró a esa habitación, encontrando lo de siempre: un buen nivel de orden y pulcritud, aunque eso no podía decirse del polvo y tierra que día a día caían sobre todo y todos

"Maldito seas, Uchiha…" gruñó tomando la escoba de su arsenal de limpieza y comenzando a barrer.

Pensaba en cuando fue obligado a entrar a Akatsuki, en todas esas veces que con sólo mirar al morocho su sangre hervía de pura ira. Pensaba también en cuando le asignaron a Sasori como compañero; en cuándo fue su primera discusión sobre el verdadero arte. Pensaba en la no tan reciente muerte del pelirrojo y en lo inaudito que eso debía ser. Tardó un par de días en comprender que no era una simple broma.

Terminó de barrer casi sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor. Se sentía oprimido nuevamente por esos mal nacidos pensamientos en su mente, recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Soltó todo de repente a causa de la sorpresa de que alguien le estuviera abrazando por la espalda, evitándole mover los brazos.

— ¡¿Q-Qué mierda?! —gritó justo antes de sentir un escalofrío en la piel ahora erizada a causa de la lamida que le dieron en el cuello— ¡K-Ks! ¡No me toques! —continuó gritando mientras intentaba en vano zafarse.

—No te agites, niño...

Deidara queda de piedra cuando reconoce esa voz. Pocas veces escuchada, ya que con la mirada _aquél _serlo decía todo.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —tartamudeó— ¿No se suponía…? ¡Estabas fuera de la guarida! —exclamó soltándose de un giro y retrocediendo unos saltos para encararlo a unos metros lejos— ¡No puede ser que no te haya sentido en ningún momento!

—No por nada soy uno de los mejores ninjas renegados de la hoja —le habla el morocho como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. El rubio chasquea con la lengua al saber que tenía razón el otro, pero no lo admitiría. Itachi comienza a caminar hacia él.

— ¡No te acerques! —exclamó colocándose a la defensiva; el Uchiha desaparece frente a él y reaparece detrás, dejándolo helado.

— ¿Sientes miedo? —pregunta y lo abraza por la cintura. El rubio tragó de los nervios, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha. Deidara voltea como puede a verlo a la cara.

"¿Q-Qué hace?...Aunque…admito…sus ojos son tan…" pensaba confundidamente molesto, aunque finalmente quedó atrapado por el par de ojos negros del mayor.

—No te he metido en ningún genjutsu —le dice suavemente al oído.

—Me gustan tus ojos nada más…

—Creí que los odiabas.

—Supongo que sí…pero ahora… —se gira despacio y se le acerca a la cara sin que el Uchiha se mueva. Itachi simplemente cierra los ojos cuando siente a Deidara besándolo. Los abrió nuevamente al separarse.

—Siempre me excitaste con el delantal que llevas…si tuvieras en conjunto de mucama ya estaría mordiéndote todo el cuerpo —le dice nuevamente al oído en un tono seductor sacándole un suspiro a Deidara—. Y a ti, ¿esto te excita? —sonrió de lado descaradamente, creyendo que lograría en Deidara un sonrojo furioso y un adorable tartamudeo.

—Sólo...tenerte cerca…logra eso... —habla luego de suspirar nuevamente, extrañando un poco al Uchiha. El menor no entendía cómo es que su cuerpo sentía tanto calor si nada había ocurrido.

—Tenemos hasta mañana antes que vuelva el par de muertos vivientes.

Deidara lo abraza y lo besa sin pensar en parar en ningún momento. Itachi corresponde ambas cosas y comienza a empujarlo contra la cama. Ya cerca de ella lo taclea, provocando que Deidara caiga sentado al costado de la cama, llevándose consigo al Uchiha quien dejando en paz la boca del rubio y baja a su cuello, sin besarlo, solo rozándolo con los labios y su aliento.

—No estás incómodo, ¿no? —preguntó deshaciendo el nudo del delantal para que no estorbe tanto.

—N…Nnn…No… —responde con los ojos cerrados sintiendo todo lo que le provocaba el Uchiha.

Itachi sonríe y hace jadear con fuerza al rubio mordiéndole con fuerza y deseo el cuello.

—No necesito que tu boca me diga que te está gustando, puedo sentirlo —sonríe y dice en tono divertido el Uchiha haciendo que Deidara gima levemente al presionarle la entrepierna al rubio—. Si te pones así con sólo rozarte quiero saber cómo te pondrás cuando esto pase a mayores —dice a su oído en un gélido tono.

—Ca…calla… —jadea como puede el menor.

Un nuevo sonido gutural se le escapa de la garganta cuando Itachi le besa el cuello y jadea cuando el morocho pasa las manos bajo su camisa. Para no quedarse atrás, Deidara le desabrocha y le quita la capa de Akatsuki.

—Estás…con tantas ganas…como yo…Deidara… —le dice Uchiha con la respiración agitada.

—Cállate y no pares —responde molesto el rubio, jadeando mientras arroja la capa del mayor a algún sitio olvidado.

—Eres impaciente, ¿sabías? —sonríe Itachi apretándole los pezones. Deidara jadea y se arquea—. No soportas nada —le quita el delantal y la camisa, dejándose también quitar la parte de arriba de la ropa.

—Cierra la boca —ordena el chico antes de besarle el cuello. Seguido, lame y baja al pecho escuchando los suspiros del Uchiha.

El morocho le toma las manos a Deidara y las pone a los costados mientras lo besa sin dar tregua. Una vez separados, lo besa de nuevo mientras lo levanta y acuesta en la cama quedando él arriba.

—Me excitas de sobre-manera —habla Itachi, bien bajo al oído —. Quiero que uses éste —mostrando el delantal de Deidara que recogió del suelo— cada vez que nos quedemos solos —dijo y lo besa en el cuello una vez más.

—Si eso quieres, lo haré —responde sonriendo apenas.

—Buen chico.

—Ts —se queja Deidara—, no me digas así, suena a Tobi.

—Mejor no arruinar esto con el pensamiento de ese idiota, ¿no? —dice Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado aún manoseando a Deidara, quien no para de gemir por lo bajo— De ahora en más serás mío. Cada que yo quiera, lo harás; no te importa, ¿verdad? —presionándolo tanto en la entrepierna como con las palabras, siendo más orden que pregunta.

—Todo lo que quieras —responde en un jadeo.

—Me gustas así de sometido.

—Serás tú el sometido —dice Deidara aclarando un poco su mente—, Uchiha.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta en tono burlón mientras le baja los pantalones.

—Sí —en tono seguro respondió, apoyando las manos en el borde del pantalón del mayor.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —pregunta Itachi quitando aquella prenda de un tirón al igual que la ropa interior, sacándole un gemido a Deidara por el roce de su ropa contra su miembro— Se nota que siempre quisiste esto, ¿no? —lo miró y besó el pecho ante la nula respuesta del rubio. Luego bajó al estomago.

—Hmp...

—Eso es propiedad de los Uchihas —le dice sonriendo, mirándolo. El rubio lo mira también.

—Cosa que no existe gracias a ti; solo quedan tu y tú hermano —parecía estarlo regañando o restregándole algo en la cara. También parecía estarlo desafiando al tener los ojos entrecerrados.

—No sabes porqué lo hice…Además, eso ahora no importa —restó importancia quitando las manos inmóviles del menor del elástico de su pantalón y quitándoselo él mismo.

—Como digas —respondió indiferente el rubio como si nada, antes de que se le suba todo el color a la cara cuando el morocho finalmente se desvistió—. Eh…Ehhhh… —comenzó a tartamudear antes de tragar nerviosamente, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

— ¿Te puse nervioso? — preguntó en un tono burlezco mirando la cara ultra roja del rubio.

—No…no puedes ponerme ner…nervioso, Uch…Uchiha —sin dejar de mirar la parte baja del morocho, tratando de no perder el control.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás —miró con gracia la erección del rubio con completo descaro, bajando para atenderla con la boca.

—It…It-It-It-It-It —tal cual disco rayado, Deidara tartamudeaba.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? —pregunta antes de pasarle la lengua al miembro del menor. Deidara gime alto su nombre, tirando la cabeza para atrás— Tomaré eso como un "no pares" —pasa de nuevo la lengua por el miembro de Deidara sacándole un profundo gemido—. Te está gustando, ¿no?

—No pares, por favor, ¡no pares! —ruega arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Se nota que jamás te han hecho esto —dice Itachi antes de meter el miembro ajeno dentro de su boca sacándole un profundo y excitado gemido al rubio.

—T-Te… —trata de hablar, pero Itachi lo mete y saca, mientras lo acaricia con la lengua— ¡Ahh! —grita de placer—...Itah…¡Itaah!...Ya no…no…noo… —intentaba articular palabra pero simplemente no podía armar la frase coherente.

Itachi lo suelta y se separa para verlo bien. Estaba agitado, con la respiración acelerada y sonrojado.

—Itachi, por favor termina…no me dejes así —rogó de una manera tan endemoniadamente sensual que Itachi **sabía** fue adrede.

—No lo harás antes que yo…y me falta poco…considerando que los gemidos que das son más excitantes de lo que imagine —dijo y puso la yema del dedo pulgar sobre la punta del miembro, sacándole otro gemido a Deidara—. Estás muy sensible, ¿sabes?

—Ks…

—Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera —le dice y lo besa; de un segundo a otro gime en el beso y se separa de golpe.

—Estás muy sensible, ¿sabías? —habla Deidara con una sonrisa y con el miembro de Itachi en una mano— No te ves tan confiado ya.

—Hmp.

—No volverás a usar esa palabra conmigo —le aprieta un poco la punta del miembro sacándole un gemido grave al Uchiha—. Quién diría que te pondrías así por un simple niño.

—Cállate, niñito.

—Vas a respetarme ahora. No te dejaré serme irrespetuoso.

—Mira cómo tiemblo —se burla Itachi de lo dicho por el rubio.

El chico toma todo el miembro de Itachi en la mano y lo aprieta haciéndolo temblar.

—Ya veo como tiemblas —se burla también. Itachi deja escapar el aire molesto—. ¿Quieres que pare?... —pregunta. Itachi vuelve a responder con el monosílabo proclamado "propiedad Uchiha"— En otras palabras "no pares" —comienza a masturbarlo produciendo un profundo gemido a Itachi—. A ti se nota que jamás te han hecho esto…no soportarás mucho si es la primera vez que te toca otra persona.

—Cah…Cahllate...¡Mgh! —continúa gimiendo Itachi con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Unos segundos más y —hablaba Deidara al sentir un líquido llegarle a la mano, justo antes de que Itachi gimiera de tal forma que pareciera haber gritado—... Aguantas menos de lo que supuse… —sonrió sin permitirle recuperarse del orgasmo al continuar la masturbación.

—No me vas a…a dominar… —se mantenía firme, aunque sin aire y agitado.

— ¿Tú y quién más me van a detener?

—Sólo…sólo yo… —decía antes de un nuevo orgasmo— ¡Ah!

—…Dos seguidos…marca personal, ¿no? —se burló retirando la mano y llevándose los dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos de forma provocadora.

—Te odio —dice el morocho, aunque el rubio ríe al notar el porqué de decir eso en ese momento—. Mocoso, al maldito demonio con el autocontrol —gruñe antes de besarlo de forma desesperada mientras lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo. Deidara gime y se retuerce por el completo placer que lo recorre, hasta que finalmente el rubio acaba en la mano izquierda de Itachi con un profundo gemido.

—Gracias, Kami-sama… —agradece aliviadamente el menor, con la respiración agitada al cien por ciento, los ojos cerrados y todo sudado.

—Será Itachi-sama, para ti… —le dice habiéndolo escuchado— No te aseguro que lo próximo no te duela.

—Intenta lo que quieras, no será nada nuevo —dice el rubio sonriendo de lado.

—Lo dices como si ya no fueras virgen —habla con superioridad el Uchiha. Deidara queda en silencio— ¿No lo eres?

—…Hmp —mirando hacia otro lado, aquél monosílabo lo delató frente al ninja renegado de la hoja.

—Dime quién fue primero —ordenó saber Itachi seriamente. Deidara niega con la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos.

—Tortúrame pero no diré quién fue.

—Haré algo mejor —dice el mayor dirigiendo la mano izquierda a la entrada del rubio.

— ¿Violarme? Suerte con eso.

—Pero si te estás dejando no sería violación —saca lógicas el morocho, mientras introduce un dedo en la entrada de Deidara.

El rubio gime de sorpresa y de ligero dolor, mordiéndose el labio. Itachi le insiste en saber sobre quién fue la primera vez del rubio; a quién, por cierto, estaba por penetrar. Deidara niega nuevamente con la cabeza y con un ahogado "No", provocando la molestia en Itachi y haciendo que éste mueva su dedo dentro del menor, que se retuerce entre un gruñido y gemidos.

—Déjalo salir, sabes que quieres.

—Calla... ¡Ah! —grita el rubio al sentir una segunda intromisión en él.

—...Eres un quejón, no soportas esto; qué débil —se lamenta Itachi moviendo los dedos sin darle importancia a las quejas del chico debajo suyo—. Me pregunto si fue Hidan…Kakuzu…Naa, todos saben que ésos tienen algo escondido…Me pregunto si fue —pone cara de darse cuenta de algo mientras mete un tercer dedo y empuja los tres lo más a fondo que puede sacándole un grito de placer al menor—…Sasori…

—Gh… —se queja Deidara más porque haya descubierto lo que trataba de ocultar que por el placer.

—Sí fue él… —afirma mirándolo.

—No te interesa.

—Jm —abre los dedos en tres direcciones distintas. Deidara grita haciendo retumbar su voz contra las paredes, mientras arquea la espalda—. Fue él, eso explica porque desaparecían seguido.

—No te incumbe…

—Estoy deseando que esté vivo para matarlo de vuelta —habla Itachi causando que el rubio frunza le ceño—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me he tenido que aguantar a que estemos solos?

—Si** él** estuviera vivo y **tú** le tocaras un pelo, **yo** te arrancaría los ojos.

—Diré que te creo —se burla. Saca sus dedos del rubio haciendo que gimiera de incomodidad—. Te ves muy bien así de incómodo. Mantente quieto o te dolerá más… —advierte mientras se posiciona entre las piernas de Deidara— Si no eres virgen, no creo que te duela mucho —lo besa tranquilamente a la vez que va entrando poco a poco. El rubio se queja apenas—. Te ves demasiado bien así… —murmura tratando de no gemir de placer mientras ingresa en el menor. Comenzando a sentirse cada vez más caliente y notar la incomodidad en el rubio, entra de una sola embestida. El menor grita de placer más que de dolor— Shh…tranquilo —le lame la mejilla para calmarlo—. ¿No se supone que no era nada nuevo para ti?

—Ts…

—Ya estás rebelde otra vez… —menciona Itachi antes de comenzar a embestir al rubio.

Las embestidas continuaron, cambiando ligeramente las posiciones en que estaban. Cada vez fue todo más fuerte y violento, haciendo gemir roncamente al mayor y arrancándole de cuajo los gritos a Deidara.

—Más…más rah…raahhh… —intentaba hablar Deidara entre los gritos, gemidos y jadeos.

—Como quieras —comprendió el Uchiha algo que era casi incomprensible y tomó la cadera de Deidara, levantándola ligeramente y comenzando a embestirlo a cada segundo más fuerte. El rubio grita más alto aún mientras Itachi trata de nombrarle y avisarle que está por venirse, pero antes de poder hacer aquello siente algo caliente en su abdomen, bajando la mirada y encontrándose con la corrida del rubio sobre ambos—. Jm… —dando una estocada definitiva, Itachi acaba dentro del rubio quien se contorsionaba de placer y un ligero ardor.

—S…Saal… —pide incómodo el rubio, por lo que Itachi obedece al no tener nada más que hacer.

—Recuerda… —jadeaba el morocho acostado a su lado— cada vez que yo quiera, esto ocurrirá...

—Esto…no termina aún…te dejaré seco…

— ¿Hm?...

Deidara baja al miembro de Itachi y comienza a lamer los restos de semen que quedaron en él, mientras que el mayor empieza a gemir nuevamente.

—Sé que tienes más aún…libéralo… —sonríe de lado masturbando al morocho, sin dejar de usar la lengua. Se separa un poco y luego se mete entero el miembro de Itachi en la boca. Itachi por plena inercia comienza a embestir la boca de Deidara, viniéndose una vez más ahora en la boca del rubio, que no duda en tragarse todo el semen del Uchiha sin vergüenza alguna; lame los restos del miembro de él y luego sube a besarlo— ¿Suficiente…por hoy?...

—S…s…síh… —responde como puede el mayor.

—Je —se burla el rubio haciendo a un lado los cabellos que se pegaron al rostro del morocho—. Duerme bien… —desea, acurrucándose en el pecho de Itachi.

—Igual…igual tú —aún sin aire, lo abraza.

"Sasori…no danna…cumplí su último deseo para conmigo…" ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo al igual que su compañero.

* * *

—_Sasori no danna, prométame que no va a dejarse vencer._

—_Como si pudieran vencerme esos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, más débiles no pueden ser…_

—_Aun así, prométamelo._

—_Bien, bien, lo prometo, pero tú me debes prometer algo._

—_Lo que sea, Sasori no danna._

—_En caso de morir…quiero que encuentres a una persona que te haga tan feliz como sé que yo te hago a ti._

—…_Eso será muy difícil…pero bien, prometido._

—_Prometido… —sonriéndole a Deidara mientras éste le sonríe también._

* * *

·

·

¡¿No se ve adorable Deidara con ese traje?! -se pone a chillar en modo fangirl-. Es mi amor y **debía** humillarlo. Es una simple necesidad que tengo. Qué pésima novia llegaré a ser en ochenta años (?)

Saludos y nos vemos en otro fic xD


End file.
